


Cotton Candy Kisses

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, i am markjin trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jinyoung sneak away from Mark's family at Disneyland and share some cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I read a translation somewhere that apparently Jinyoung mentioned a cotton candy kiss on their latest Sukira appearance? This was inspired from that, so even if he never said it, I saw it and this is the result ^^;

 

It was a bit of a chore shaking off his rather persistent family, who thought they were being subtle when they shot grins at him and Jinyoung whenever they got the chance.

In his sister’s words, they were “just so cute together.”

Mark could never express how grateful he was for his family’s support…

He also couldn't wait to get the hell away from them.

When his niece beamed up at Jinyoung after he bought her a cute pair of Minnie Mouse ears, and said, “I hope Jinyoung marries Uncle Mark!” Mark decided it was time for a much needed break.

His sisters smiled knowingly at him and his brother rolled his eyes when he grabbed Jinyoung and dragged him out of line for Splash Mountain.

He made up some bullshit excuse about needing the bathroom and wanting food, but reassuring his sisters that _no you don't need to come, you've been in line for an hour already._

Jinyoung snickered behind his free hand as Mark dragged him away by the other. No one paid them much attention, but he still let go once they were out of view of his family — they had already run into a couple of fans, and the last thing they needed was someone with a camera to catch them holding hands.

It sucked. But so did not being together. They tried, and a single night alone in the dorm with a couple bottles of soju had been enough to fuck _that_ plan up. So instead, they kept the skinship to a minimum around the dorm, and Mark did his best _not_ to sneak into Jinyoung’s room too often (or too obviously).

Jinyoung pulled him over to a stand selling cotton candy.

Mark raised an eyebrow at him, even as he pulled out his wallet. “Really?”

Jinyoung pouted, making him smile as he paid the women at the stand, and thanked her when she handed them a cone heaped with pink sugar.

“We’re going to have to diet for a month,” he pointed out as they walked.

Jinyoung happily ripped off a piece and popped it in his mouth with a look of relish.

“Worth it.”

They strolled back towards Splash Mountain, picking off bits of cotton candy. Just as the ride came into view, Jinyoung grabbed Mark’s hand and tugged.

Grinning, he dragged Mark to a small nook built into the architecture of one of the souvenir shops. It was just big enough for the two of them, and a nearby tree kept them almost completely concealed from prying eyes. It was one of the few places in Disneyland that offered even an illusion of privacy. 

“What are you doing?” he laughed a bit as Jinyoung smiled at him, eye wrinkling at the corners.

Leaning against the wall, still smiling in a way that made Mark just a little nervous, Jinyoung plucked off a piece of cotton candy and held it out for him.

Mark ate it, still eyeing him suspiciously. He knew Jinyoung too well to trust the glint in his eye.

“Just some alone time,” he replied innocently, pulling off another piece and holding it in front of Mark’s lips.

He leaned forward to take it, and Jinyoung drew his hand back playfully, snickering when Mark frowned at him. He pushed the cotton candy past Mark’s lips, then followed with his own in a quick kiss.

Mark jerked back. “Yah!”

Unrepentant, Jinyoung just chuckled and ripped off another piece of cotton candy. “No one can see us.”

Automatically, Mark opened his mouth to accept another piece. This time, Jinyoung grabbed the front of his shirt with his free hand and pulled him forward so their lips met.

“Have it your way,” Mark murmured against his lips.

He could never say no to Jinyoung for long. No one could. According to Jackson, it was because he was a "pushy, petty child, who held onto grudges for fun."

And Mark loved him. Despite it or because of it, he would never be sure.

He ripped off a small piece of cotton candy still being held loosely in Jinyoung’s hand. He took the offering, licking unnecessarily at the tips of Mark’s fingers with a mischievous smile.

Their lips met again, and this time it was Mark pressing forward, running his tongue across Jinyoung's lips, coaxing him into a deeper kiss.

The taste of sugar on his tongue was almost intoxicating. It made his knees weak and his mind dizzy with the feel of Jinyoung beneath him. He braced an arm against the wall to keep himself steady.

Jinyoung was going to be the end of him. 

He could feel it in the way his pulse spiked when Jinyoung looked at him. The world melted away and there was only the two of them — everything disappeared into soft kisses, gentle words, and tender touches...

“We're dead if we get caught,” Mark breathed.

Jinyoung kissed him again.

“Worth it.”


End file.
